MicrOni: WinD BAcK
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: Se siente, se escucha, todo se volvera a repetir. La carne fresca se siente, se oye. Devuelta el peligro ¡Se advirtió, no entrena la masión! ¡Correr todo lo que puedan y lleguen a la salida o los alcanzara!
1. Prólogo

**Hola mundillo~ Antes que nada quiero alcarar algo:_ En este fic la naciones logran escapar de la casa, todos vivos (no sé si la autora decida matarlos...ojala que no D:)_** **Tambien que los que no hayan visto HetaOni les recominedo que no lo lean...aunque tratare de no hacer mucha referencia al juego -lo que sera dificil- para no dar spolier. Si lo han visto esta bien, si no y aun asi quieren leerlo, leanlo pero no se quejen e_e. Eso es todo.**

**Por ahora...**

** No los molesto más, asi que..¡Que comience la lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, ni HetaOni y Ao Oni me pertenecen. Derechos a sus respetivos autores que no nombrare porque me da flojera hacerlo n**

* * *

** PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

_**Ú**__ltimamente veía a Inglaterra algo ido. Las veces que lo veía siempre tenía un semblante pensativo ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza? Y no solo él, los nórdicos también. _

_Varias veces los nórdicos tenían pesadillas, todas relacionadas con una extraña creatura._

_Lo sé porque Finlandia me lo dijo._

_De hecho, después de la conferencia mundial todos actuaban raro._

_Le pregunté a Letonia el porqué ese día pero…_

_Pero no pudo contestarme._

_Los Bálticos se lo llevaron, dijeron que no podría verlo por un tiempo._

_Aun estoy esperando._

_¿Qué está pasando?_

.

·•·**HetaOni**·•·

.

— **¡C**hicos, chicos, chicos!

— ¿Qué sucede Sealand?—pregunto Hutt River

— He escuchado unos rumores de una mansión embrujada, el mismo al que fueron las naciones. Esta al este de la ciudad…creo

— Oh…—Seborga sonrió— ¡Yo quiero ir ahí! ¡También escuche los rumores! Dicen que hay un monstruo come gente. Me da escalofríos—tembló.

— Si te da miedo no te apuntes. —Dice Chipre— Y no iré.

— Cobarde~—canturreó Sealand

— No molestes, cejón.

— ¡Esto es culpa del idiota de Inglaterra!— Sealand hizo un puchero señalando sus cejas— Y que ha de ustedes chicos ¿Se apuntan?

— Yo voy. —dijo Wy. —Parece interesante.

—Lo considerare—Dice Niko Niko.

— No quiero perder mi tiempo con cosas de niños. _Fuck_—Obviamente esto lo dijo Molossia

Hutt River, Kugelmugel y Ladonia se miraron entre sí

— ¡Nosotros iremos primero!—dijeron al unisonó echándose a correr

— Me pregunto si lo encontraran…— Dijo Wy poniendo los ojos blancos.

— ¡Seguro se perderán!—rio Seborga— ¿No lo crees Molossia?... ¿eh?—miro a todos lados— ¿Y Molossia?

— Se fue tras de ellos. —Dijo Niko Niko— Sa-saben, creo que yo iré. Japón me comento una vez de esto. Quizás los ayude a llegar.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ve adelantándote! Trataré de convencer al cobarde a que venga. Suerte~

— ¡Suerte~!

Niko Niko se fue alejando, dejando a las cuatro micronaciones

— Bueno~ ¡Hey Chipre! ¿Vas a ir, sí o no?—preguntó Seborga

— Está bien. —Suspiro—Iré.

— ¡Yay!

Y así las micronaciones se encaminaron a la mansión.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Corto, lo sé ¡pero es porque es el prologo!**

**Lo emocionante empieza en el siguiente capitulo, juju.**

**Ne~me puse a jugar Ao Oni y...CSM! Que miedo curuju DX Me escondia en un armario el coso me encontraba y perdia DX Y la pista del piano...que dolor de cabeza resolverlo...y cuando lo hize :"Eso no más era?! Tanta mierda pase para esto! oh esperen...con que asi murio Japón la primera vez..oh oh oh..*se deprime*" asdsdad Entrabas a la haitacion del piano, veias los numeros esos y cuando te das cuenta Steve esa detras de ti y te jodes ónò**

**asdasdas**

**Estoy de vacaciones! yay! XD**

**En fin (y Jake) Me despido~ Oh.y si les gusto dejen review y les prometo un sexy Niko bailando con tanga de leopardo para ustedes D:**

**Bu-bueno...**

**Bye bye**

**An-chan**


	2. La verdad de los rumores

**Hallo! wow publique rapido eso es nuevo xD**

**No los aburro más asi que**

**A leer!**

**Disclairmer: HeaOni Ao Oni ni Healia me pertenecen, los derechos son de sus repectivos autores.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I: La verdad de los rumores**

**.**

**.**

— Así que… ¿Este es el lugar del que hablas?— Dijo Wy que terminaba de enviar un mensaje a Hutt River diciendo que ya llegaron.

— ¡_Yes_! Lo escuche de las demás naciones, un monstruo bien feo vive aquí ¡y asesina a todos!

— Y-yo también escuche hablar de eso a mis hermanos. —Dijo Seborga— Se los pregunte cuando volvieron a casa, se veían muy alegres pero también perturbados, me dijeron que no había pasado nada que no me preocupe. Entonces Romano le preparo pasta a Veneciano y a mí, estuvo rica-

— ¡Cállate!—Golpe departe de Wy

— ¡Ay!

— Sí es tan peligroso como me lo dicen mejor no entremos. — Dijo Norte de Chipre.

— ¿Tienes miedo?—añadió burlón Sealand— Deja de comportare como una niña, hasta Wy no tiene miedo ¿Verdad Wy?— No respondió— Además si ellos lograron salir de aquí ¿por qué nosotros no? ¡Vamos!

El rubio abrió la puerta sorprendido de que esté abierta, seguro los países olvidaron cerrarla.

Detrás de él entraron Wy, Seborga y Chipre. Ese último trata de disimular su miedo.

Sealand miro extrañado el lugar.

— Esto no da miedo. —dijo.

El piso era de madera, se veía limpio. Las paredes pintadas de un color gris claro. Frente a ellos había una escalera de cedro, seguramente llevaba al segundo piso.

— Esto debe ser el vestíbulo. — Dijo Seborga.

— Bueno, ya lo vimos. Ahora nos-

El sonido de un vidrio quebrándose lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿Qu-qué fue eso?!—chillo Chipre y Wy.

— ¿Sera esa creatura?—dijo con un hilo de voz Seborga

— ¡Yo, el gran imperio de Sealand, iré a investigar!— Sealand se señalo a sí mismo dirigiéndose al lado este del vestíbulo.

— ¡Ten cuidado!—grito entonces Wy.

Camino por un pasillo, también de madera. A su lado izquierdo había una puerta.

— ¿Sera por aquí?— Intento abrir la puerta. — Tsk, no abre

Siguió de largo, llegando al final del pasillo. Entro a la habitación la cual era la cocina.

El lugar era enorme. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde malva. A la derecha del lugar se encontraba una alfombra, sobre esta, tres sillones dobles blancos y en la pared un televisor moderno. En el centro del lugar se encontraba una mesa del mismo material del piso, al igual que las dos sillas, repartidas por ambos lados.

Al lado contrario se veía un lavabo junto a una cocina; frente a este estaba la alacena y la refrigeradora.

— ¡Con que era esto!— dijo el niño al ver dos platos rotos. — Que extraño, estoy seguro que lo que se escucho fue un solo plato…—Rio. — ¡No puedo creer que se asuntaron por algo como esto! Hum, debo tener cuidado de no cortarme ¿Uh? Siento como si alguien ya lo hubiera dicho ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Seguro es mi imaginación!— dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta que se encontraba a la esquina de la habitación. — Arg. Esta tampoco abre.

Salió de la cocina y fue en busca de sus compañeros.

— ¿Eh? Ya se fueron. Que lamentable, ¡y yo quería ver un poco más!

Sealand se acomodo su gorro mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

— ¿Qué, qué, qué?—abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente—N-no abre. —Respiró hondo— Están a fuera, eso es seguro— Busco su celular marcando el numero de Wy. — No contesta ¡Seguro Seborga lo hará!—Tampoco— Esto es malo. No puedo llamar al odioso de Chipre porque no tengo su número. Uhg…—Se apoyo en la pared— Esto va por mal camino…Bueno, la casa es grande ¡Seguro hay más de una salida!

Se dirigió al lado oeste del lugar, a diferencia del otro pasillo esta no tenía una habitación al fondo, pero si una a su lado derecho.

— ¿¡Por que ninguna de estas puertas abren?!—pensó hastiado.

Siguió por el pasillo con forma de "L", donde se quedo parado por la impresión.

— _Oh my…_— Un ser enorme y gris lo miraba desde la puerta del fondo. — _What the...What the hell?!_

El ser gris corrió hacia él. Sealand se giro y corrió por el pasillo con forma de "L", llegando al vestíbulo. Subió por las escaleras, doblándose el tobillo a la mitad de estas. Ignoro el dolor y siguió subiendo teniendo al monstruo detrás. Al llegar a la segunda planta miro hacia atrás. El ser lo iba a atacar con sus garras, entonces se tiro a piso esquivándolas.

— ¡SEALAND!—Escucho que lo llamaban. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con Molossia.

Éste, al estar armado, no dudo en dispararle a esa cosa. Le dio en las extremidades, destrozándolas. Luego apunto a la cabeza; poco a poco el extraño ser desapareció.

**·**

**·•·HetaOni·•·**

**.**

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el de lentes.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Ayúdame a levantarme.

Molossia lo fulmino con la mirara mientras lo ayudaba.

— _Ugh…Thanks_. Hey ¿Qué era esa cosa?

— Es el monstruo del que hablabas ¿recuerdas?

— Oh, _yeah_… Agh. —Se agarro el tobillo—duele…

— Ven, vamos a un lugar seguro— Molossia lo ayudo a caminar.

Ambos se dirigieron al lado oeste de la escalera, entrando a una habitación.

El piso también era de madera, había una alfombra al lado izquierdo, sobre esta, un sillón doble y junto a esa un moderno televisor. Al derecho estaba una cama. En la pared, frente a la puerta, estaba un estante lleno de libros en la esquina derecha, y en la otra esquina un escritorio.

— Anda, descansa. —ordeno el norteamericano.

Sealand se hecho en la cama, agitado. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!—se abrazo a sí mismo. — ¡Ca-casi muero!

— ¡Deja de llorar! Tsk…— Molossia se sentó en el piso. —No sé qué mierda sea esa cosa pero ya he acabado con él.

Sealand se seco las lágrimas. — T-tú… ¿Qué haces armado? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—dijo señalando la pistola— Además, ¿cómo entraste? La puerta estaba cerrada

— La pistola me la dio Estados Unidos. Y cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta.

— ¿Viniste solo?

— Sí.

— ¿Viste si Niko Niko y los demás llegaron?

— No. Hutt River me dijo que Wy le envió un mensaje de que habían llegado. — Sealand asintió, dándole la razón. — Pero cuando vine no había nadie. — Frunció el ceño— Entonces subí a la segunda planta y llegue aquí, fue cuando escuche que abrían la puerta. Supuse que eran ustedes por el ruido que hacían. Y era cierto pero cuándo iba a salir escuche gruñidos y me asome por la puerta. Entonces vi a ese monstruo. Cerré la puerta y le puse seguro, esa cosa no lo noto y desapareció. Después te escuche correr hacia aquí y salí.

— ¿No escuchaste el sonido de un plato rompiéndose?

— No.

— Ugh… ¿eh?

— ¿Qué rayos?— Molossia miro bajo la cama, una mano manchad de rojo salió de esta y le agarro la pierna— ¡Kyaaaaaaa!— dio un grito nada masculino. — ¿¡HUTT RIVER!?

— ¿Eh? ¡HUTT RIVER! ¡HUTT RIVER!— unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de ambos. — ¡HUTT RIVER!

.

.

.

* * *

**Repondiendo Reviews**

**DarkHetaliaBood: Muchas gracias por dejar review~ Yo tambien espero eso ;-; autora malosa(?) Siento que me mataras por este capitulo xD**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bueno~ Gracias a los que dejan review y a los que no...me conformo con que lo lean ..flojoos xD**

**Bye bye~**

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**


	3. Scare and hide PARTE 1

**Disclairmer: HeaOni, Ao Oni ni Healia me pertenecen, los derechos son de sus repectivos autores.**

**Traduccion del juego de HetaOni al inglés de SotetAG y al español (TuT) de ankokutenjo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Scare and hide**

**Parte I **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**C**__orre, corre, corre, corre…._

Las lágrimas empapaban su infantil rostro. No servía de nada gritar, nadie la ayudaría

No sabía en qué parte de la mansión estaba, sólo se metió en el primer cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta.

Tampoco se fijó en el lugar, poco le importaba. Sólo buscaba un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Vio una puerta, parecía resistente.

Sin dudarlo la abrió encontrando sólo oscuridad. No le prestó atención a eso y se escondió. Cerró la puerta, cerró los ojos, dejando correr las lágrimas. Y Aguanto la respiración cuando escuchó pasos acercarse.

Rezó por su vida mentalmente. Sintió el miedo recorrer su ser. La pequeña Wy se mordió los labios, abrazándose a sí misma.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Horrorizada, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno, puede que aquella creatura la escuche.

Estuvo un largo rato. Esa cosa no se iba.

Lo escucho adentrarse a la habitación, aumentando los latidos de la micronación.

No, ella no podía acabar así. Ella debería morir cuando sus tierras dejaran de existir, y eso sería cuando ella se haga una gran nación. Con miles de kilómetros de extensión y millones de habitantes. Debía morir cuando ya sea una gran nación y no ahora, ahora no.

Lo escucho moverse, cada vez más cerca donde estaba.

_Crack._

Algo dentro de ella se alteró. El sonido de la puerta abrirse, y el alejamiento del monstruo.

_Crack_

«¿Se…ha ido ya?» Se preguntó la niña.

Fuera del lugar donde estaba, aquel ser extraño se había retirado, dejando a la pequeña en su escondite. Sin embargo, ésta no se atrevía a salir.

Se quedo oculta ahí, temblando cual hoja al viento.

«Espero que el resto este bien.»

_._

"_**Wy… ¿Me podrías decir Big Bro?"**_

"_**S-Sí, Big Bro" **_

"…"

"_**¿…?"**_

"_**Gracias. Se siente extraño ¿eh?"**_

"_**Tonto."**_

«¿Qué fue…eso?»

.

**-[•-•]- H**_**e**_**t**_**aO**_**n**_**i**_**-[•-•]-**

**.**

Seborga estaba perdido, se había paseado por todo el primer piso. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con esa cosa.

Subió por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al segundo piso, avanzo por el pasillo a su derecha y abrió una de las puertas. Nada.

La volvió a cerrar, y por alguna razón que el mismo desconoce la abrió de nuevo.

En el fondo de la habitación había una puerta o algo así. El castaño avanzo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Ho-hola?

Golpeo la "puerta" suavemente

— ¿Hola?— volvió a llamar otra vez.

— ¿Se-seborga?

El chico miro sorprendido la puerta— ¿Wy? ¡Wy! ¡Soy yo!— abrió entusiasmado la puerta. — Soy yo, Wy... ¿Wy?

Seborga se asusto al ver al principado.

La niña no dejaba de temblar, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a la nada. Hipaba.

— ¡¿Wy?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?— la chica no contesto. — Wy…

Seborga acarició el rostro de Wy limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro

— Ya paso, no llores. Tranquila ¿sí? — Le pasó una mano por el cabello, abrazándola. — Te ves agitada ¿quieres que vaya por un vaso de agua?— Wy apretó el agarre, hundiéndose en su pecho

— _Y-yes…_

— No tardare mucho. Lo prometo.

Soltó el agarre no sin antes decirle al principado que cerrada la puerta con seguro.

.

**-[•-•]- H**_**e**_**t**_**aO**_**n**_**i**_**-[•-•]-**

**.**

Salió de la habitación y bajó por las mismas escaleras por donde había subido.

Llegó al primer piso y se fue por donde era su lado derecho. Había un pasillo con forma de "L" y una puerta a su derecha. La ignoró.

Siguió por el pasillo llegando casi al final de este. A su lado derecho había una puerta. La abrió cauteloso.

El lugar era un baño divido por la mitad por una pared. El lugar estaba pintado de crema y el piso era mayólica azul. Al entrar se podía ver un lavamanos y a su lado un estante.

El seborghini se dirigió al fondo del baño, al otro lado de la pared.

— El lugar es espacioso y ¿se les ocurre poner solo un retrete?— comentó en voz alta. —…Esto también es agua ¿no?— se preguntó.

Después de pensarlo mucho—…Wy me mataría.

Se dirigió al lavamanos.

— ¿Tal vez pueda conseguir agua de aquí?— abrió la llave— ¡_Oh, grazie a Dio_! ¡Agua!

Entonces, el seborghinni de dio cuenta de algo

— ¿Ahora donde lo pongo?

Desesperado, buscó un vaso en el estante de al lado. Por suerte había uno ahí.

Lleno el vaso de agua y salió del baño. Wy lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Wy le abrió la puerta, seguía temblando.

— Wy, te traje un poco de agua. Vamos, bébela y trata de calmarte un poco.

Wy recibió el agua, aunque miro extrañada el vaso.

— Emm no es agua limpia.

—…n-no…— apenas pudo murmurara un "no importa" antes de bebérselo todo. —… ¿esto…es agua?

—...A juzgar por su color probablemente.

Un silencio inundo la habitación.

— Wy, ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

— Esa cósame estaba siguiendo. Ca-casi me atrapa— unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir. — y-yo...

— ¡Tranquila Wy! Eso ya paso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí y advertir a los demás para que no entren. — Seborga sonrió confiado.

— Ti-tienes razón.

Seborga tomo la mano a la chiquilla, avanzando hacia la puerta.

— Seborga…— llamó bajando la vista. — _Thanks_.

El seborghini la miro un poco sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

Sonrió dulcemente.

— Wy es tan linda cuando se pone así~—casi chilló, ya con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— N-no digas osas tan vergonzosas como esas, tonto. — dijo con un puchero. Seborga sonrió al verla un poco más alegre. Detestaba cuando Wy se deprimía.

Abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de avanzar pero Wy lo detuvo.

— _Perdón por colapsar de esa forma._ — dijo de manera casi mecánica. Seborga la miro extrañado ¿por qué usaba ese tono de voz tan…escalofriante?

— ¿Wy? ¿Estas bi-?

— _¿Sabes donde están los demás?_— interrumpió abruptamente la chica.

«¿Pero qué?» Seborga frunció levente el ceño.

— No lo sé. No he visto a Sealand, y perdí de vista a Chipre. Pero no te preocupes, los encontrare-

— _Encontré esto cuando estaba corriendo Tal vez sea útil. —_Dijo Wy con la misma voz, sacando una llave de entre sus ropas y entregándoselas.

—…—Seborga recibió la llave. Quizás sea la llave de alguna puerta, como la salida. — Te vas a quedar aquí, estás cansada. — Ordenó el seborghini con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo a su hermano mayor, Italia del sur. — Yo iré a buscar a Sea y Chipre solo.

—…_Lo siento. —_ otra vez esa voz tan tétrica combinada con el rostro ahora sin expresión de Wy. — Te acompaño. — su voz ¿ha vuelto a cambiar el tono? ¿Es qué acaso la chica es bipolar o qué?

— Te quedas— dijo firme Seborga— Volveré por ti pronto, cuando haya encontrado a los demás.

— No…

— He dicho que te quedas. — Hasta el mismo Seborga se sorprendió de su forma tan dura de hablar. — No quiero que te pase nada malo...

— Seb…

— Vuelve al cuarto ¡te prometo volver! ¿Sí?— Con una sonrisa en la cara, empujó a Wy dentro del cuarto, cerrándolo.

Se escuchó un "Esta bien" desde dentro. Wy se había resignado en acompañarle.

Miro la llave ¿Así que Wy lo había recogido mientras corría? No se lo creía. Quizás lo encontró dentro del mismo cuarto. Además Wy no pararía su carrera por algo como eso, por más importante que fuera.

Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, cauteloso.

«Wy…» No podía dejar de pensar en el principado. Su forma de actuar, ese tono de voz...Ella no es así.

¿Por qué ese comportamiento? Le da miedo ¿será por eso que actúa así? ¿Porque tiene miedo? Además ¿Por qué sentía que esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Wy ya había escuchado antes? Sentía como si algo se fuera a... ¿repetir? ¿Repetir qué?

«Esta casa me volverá loco» pensó frustrado por no ordenar sus ideas.

Se dirigió al ala oeste una vez más, intentado abrir con la llave la puerta del pasillo.

— ¡No se abre! ¡Estúpidas puertas que no se abren con nada! ¡Tontas!—chilló.

Molesto se dirijio al lado contrario. Mirando de reogo la puerta por donde entrarn. Cuantoq ueria salir de ahí de una vez…

Introdujo la llave en la puerta del ala este. Se escuho un "click" y esta se abrió

— Espero encontrar la salida por fin.

Por alguna razón…sintió miedo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Repondiendo Reviews**

**DarkHetaliaBood: Me siento suicida dejandote el cap asi xD Y estas en lo cierto o3o es como HetaOni y a la vez no e_e Gracias por el review :DD**

**paws-up-baby: ;-;(?) Ten paciencia, Hutt aparecera dentro de muuuuuy poco e_e muhas gracias por el review.**

**Li Pepinosdottir: :'D Que bien que lo ames AKSSDKASDASSDFLG(?) Gracias por el REWIEW T^T**

**Yangnari: Va a haber romance pero eso sera despues de unos cuantos capitulos. asddasdjlkj gracias por el review :'D**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Sfdajshjhfasd no pense _(me equivoque al escrbir y casi pongo "penes" xDDDDDD teclado pervertido(?))_ que tendria tan review el cap anterior, soy feliz ;u;**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias,gracias a los que dejan review ;_; **

**Ok...**

**Lamento la demora, la inspiracion (_la muy bendecida no quieria aparecer) _y las clases u.u **

**Este cap tiene dos partes..y creo que demorare en subir la segunda parte, no me gusto cmo quedo...lo he borrado más de 10 veces y sigue sin gustarme! ;_; /(=`A´=)/ (Y esa parte es más larga...quizas 10 paginas xD)**

**bye bye~**

**An-chan**

***disco rayado***

**QUIEN LEA ESTO SUFRIRA UN SPOLIER A LO GRANDE O_O**

**TENGAN CUIDADO**

**ESTAN ADVERTIDOS OAO**

**O-MAI-GAH(?)**

**¿Alguien noto que no esta todas las micronaciones o principados? Me refiero a Monaco o Moldavia (el hermanito oficial de Rumania...oh si el Magic Trio e_e [Sea-Lado-Mol]) Su aparicion sera grande e_ey la _aparIcion de oTros tAmbien Lo sera jIjijiji oh yeAh!_ -mayuscula(? apuesto que nadie entendera...)-**

**An****-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**


End file.
